Swept away
by Niacin
Summary: Oneshot: Dorothy is dragged by the Tornado to Godric's Hallow and together with her dog and the house lands on Voldemort instead of the Wicked witch of East.


House/Team: Hufflepuff

Class Subject: potions

Category: standard

Prompt(s): [Crossover] Wizard of Oz

Words: 1746

Dorothy Gale lived happily with a dog called Toto, her uncle Henry and her aunt Em, when suddenly out of nowhere a tornado came. Together they all ran towards the shelter. First uncle Henry got to the shelter. He was waving for them hurry and kept the door open. Then Aunt Em got to the shelter. Dorothy was very close. She was not fast enough. The tornado sucked the dog, the house and young Dorothy along and with a loud thud they all hit the ground.

Dorothy looked around. It was raining and the little houses looked dreary. They were different from houses in Kansas. Still Dorothy did not feel nearly as bad as you might think a little girl who had been suddenly whisked away from the place she stood merely seconds ago, would feel as she was put down in a strange, dreary place. "Toto, I have a feeling we are not in Kansas anymore," she spoke.

Dorothy then heard a male voice yell. "Lily, I am going to find out what happened. Something strange has occurred."

"JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU DARE!" Dorothy heard a particularly angry women shout.

Suddenly Dorothy found herself eye to eye with a surprised-looking man. He was holding a stick. It was very strange, now Dorothy was sure she was not in Kansas anymore. "Oh hello," the man said coaxingly, "Why aren't you home?" The man was waving his stick in complex patterns.

Dorothy eyed the man who must be James cautiously. "I was swept by a tornado."

The man smiled endeared. "Of course you were, do you know where you live?"

"Kansas," the little girl answered to the man's surprise. There was no way the girl could have come here all the way from Kansas was there?

He quickly ushered the girl into the house as he whispered some address into her ears, where his wife was waiting on him. Dorothy followed the man and felt very glad that she had her dog Toto with her, as without him she had felt particularly lost. As they entered the house, a redheaded woman furiously walked towards them.

The man was met by an angry tornado of words as woman yelled at him. "I can't believe you left the house! What if it was a trick? You could have died! You have no idea how worried I was. Do you want your son to grow up without a dad?" She then abruptly stopped as she noticed the girl. Her voice turned soft and kind. "Hi dear, what are you doing here?"

"Lily, something strange is going on, I have got to find it out-" James said urgently. He took in Lily's angry glare. "I'll send a patronus to Sirius and Remus to help." James then turned to the little girl. "May I ask you your name again?"

"Dorothy," the little girl answered.

"Okay Dorothy, this is my wife Lily and I am James and she is holding little Harry," James adjusted his glasses and smiled crookedly at both of them. "Dorothy just told me that she has travelled up here with a tornado all the way from Kansas, I do not know where Voldemort is and-"

_Crack!_

Dorothy stepped back and the dog Toto started barking, but stopped almost immediately as a second loud thud was heard and the dog jumped up to the man and started licking his face as if they'd been friends all their life. Then man then started gushing. "Oh Merlin's socks! You got little Harry a dog. You don't know how happy this makes me, that cat was aggressive and-"

"PADS," James then yelled, making Dorothy cringe. "The cat dotes on Harry and we have not bought a dog-" Behind James Lily had crossed her arms as she looked angry on behalf of their cat.

"Well, I-" Pads muttered hesitantly. "How was I to know? Everyone would jump to that conclusion right? Anyways why do you have this cute little bugger and how can you look at it and not immediately adopt it!" Pads then started playing with it and Dorothy felt it sting a little as the dog was growling playfully at Pads.

"Padfoot, mate," James said snapping his fingers. "I need your help. The dog is Dorothy's. We have been betrayed. Voldemort was here and then she appeared along with that dog and well- that house."

Padfoot however was no longer listening, but was looking at the uncomfortable looking girl. "I like you!" He winked at her, making her feel a little better somehow. "Nice dog as well." He then clapped James back. "So how do these things just appear here?"

James looked puzzled. "A tornado."

In the meanwhile Lily and Remus had been trying to make her feel at home. They kept asking her questions about where she lived exactly and about her normal live.

Brightly smiling James and Padfoot came back. "He's dead, Lily," James said beaming. "We no longer have to hide!"

"We should party, I am going to get us firewhiskey and-" Padfoot excitedly exclaimed.

"We can't," Remus said decidedly. He then nodded at Dorothy. "We have to take her to Dumbledore and get her home."

"We haven't had a reason to celebrate for so long-" Padfoot whispered. "Surely she doesn't mind.."

"I want to go home," Dorothy said looking upset.

"Don't act like a child, Padfoot!" Remus said. He then kneeled and looked at Dorothy. "We are going to take you to Dumbledore. He is a great wizard and will help us to get you home, alright?" Dorothy nodded relieved. "Okay, I am going to apparate you as traveling differently will take way too long. It might feel a bit strange, just hold my hand tightly and you will be alright!" Remus said. And then they apparated. Dorothy looked at a place that felt very magical. It was a large castle and they stood in front of a gate. Then Remus waved his wand and a silvery wolf spun out of it and started prancing towards the castle. "That is a patronus and it will send a message to the headmaster that we are here," Remus told her.

Next to them Sirius appeared smiling sheepishly at them holding her dog Toto, that climbed out of his arms to jump onto Dorothy who started laughing tearily. "Toto, I missed you!" Toto barked warmly in response.

Dorothy had not noticed the headmaster arriving. "My boys, what brings you here?" Sirius and Remus started explaining what had occurred as Dorothy was playing with Toto. At first seeing the castle had made her feel dazzled, but she was very sure there was no place like home.

"How very curious," the headmaster then said as his twinkling eyes set on Dorothy, who noticed the men for the first time. "I heard you wanted to go home?"

Dorothy nods. "Very much sure. Even if this castle feels so magical and beautiful, but there is no place like home." Toto, her dog barked as if he agreed. In fact Toto did not really care whether he was in Kansas or at Hogwarts so long as Dorothy was with him; but he knew the little girl was unhappy, and that made him unhappy too, so he barked as if agreeing, earning a small smile.

"Good," the old wizard said. "I am going to apparate us back and see if I can find any traces of magic on the house. Dorothy felt another strange squeeze in her stomach and felt a little dizzy as they again were in the spot they appeared initially. The old wizard held what she realized was a wand.

Then the redheaded witch appeared again from the house she could now see. "There were some death eaters here. They disappeared. Albus, what do you think that meant?"

Albus quickly seemed to reach a decision. "Get back into your home and stay safe with little Dorothy, little Harry and James. I am going to Kansas along with Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye and Elphias." Albus then grabbed Dorothy's shoulder, who immediately looked up into his eyes. Dorothy felt the old wizard invade her mind delicately. She saw her home and her neighbourhood and then she looked at the empty spot where a few seconds ago Albus had stood.

"Okay, Dorothy, let's just get inside," Lily said. "Toto, you as well!"

The next morning Dorothy awoke to the smell of pancakes and as she walked downstairs she almost expected uncle Henry to be baking them while aunt Em was still waking up and drinking some dark coffee. She felt her heart drop a little as she saw the old man- Albin? the redheaded woman Lily, her man James, Sirius to whom her dog had taken a liking, and the other man whose nam she had forgotten.

"Dorothy," The old man, whose name she suddenly remembered again, gently said. "I am afraid that the death eaters, bad man who followed the man who had been flattened by you old house, cut us to finding your parents and they have been hurt. We will visit them, but they have both been gone through a lot of pain, so you'll have to be gentle, okay?"

Dorothy nodded. "Can we go now?"

"Let's eat something first," Lily said calmingly. Dorothy sat down agitated. She wanted to scream and demand them to take her to her parents this instant, but was also afraid to see uncle Henry and aunt Em hurt. Dorothy quickly ate two pancakes and was then moved by something called floo powder.

"Dorothy," aunt Em exclaimed. "We were so worried, especially after those bad man came and-" Dorothy ran towards her mum and hugged her. Uncle Henry was shivering and looked worse, but gave her a hug as well. He seemed very absentmindedly.

It made Dorothy upset. Albus seemed to notice it. "Your father will need some time to get better and there are still bad man wanting to hurt you, but with some courage from you and protection from the order, you all will be fine. With some time your live will get back to normal I assure you."

"And what if I am scared, Albus?" Dorothy asked. "I do not feel a lot of courage at the moment."

"You have plenty of courage, I am sure," answered Albus. "All you need is confidence in yourself. There is no living thing that is not afraid when it faces danger. The true courage is in facing danger when you are afraid, and that kind of courage you have plenty of."

Dorothy nodded as she hugged her parents again and Toto joined them happily.


End file.
